With continuous development of the society, people attach increasingly greater importance to oral health, and also pay more and more attention to daily maintenance of teeth. Dental calculi, as an important pathogenic factor of periodontal diseases, refers to dental plaque and debris which are mineralized or being mineralized on the dental face, and are composed of 75% of calcium phosphate, 15-25% of water, organic matters, manganese phosphate, mineral acid calcium as well as trace potassium, sodium and iron. It is difficult to clear the dental calculi with a common toothbrush, and the dental calculi are easily and quickly deposited on the surface of teeth again even if being thoroughly scaled in a stomatological hospital.
At present, many electric toothbrushes appear in the market, e.g., rotating electric toothbrushes, sonic vibrating electric toothbrushes and sonic swinging electric toothbrushes. Because the motors of the electric toothbrushes in the market can only drive the toothbrushes to swing left and right, so that the toothbrushes periodically rub the surfaces of teeth left and right, thus only the superficial layers of dental calculi can be removed, and the dental calculi cannot be cleared deeply.